Kermit's Dreams
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: Kermit the Frog tries his new dream cushion that Mario bought for him...but he rather has strange dreams... Mario belongs to Nintendo. The rest of the characters like Kermit the Frog, Leap, Lily, Smurf, Jon, Garfield, Forgetful, well, they all belong to their copyrighted owners.


KERMIT THE FROG'S STRANGE STORIES 

BY DARIUS KAMRON WHITEHEAD

"Oh boy, am I tired!" Kermit the Frog said to himself. "Crazy Jeremy Sonic Frogtable. Think he get away from his Frogtable studio by putting frogs on it..."

Kermit turned off the light and jumped into his new custom Dream Cushion bed that Mario bought for him. Kermit jumped into bed. Thus he began his strange dreams...

It was a bright shiny day...Muppets and Humans were all happily living in peace...er...wait a minute...happily leaving in peace? Something wasn't right...Kermit thought nothing of it as he went over to his studio. There, Humans were in his studio left and right. Granted, Muppets were also scurrying about. He came up to Forgetful Jones, who immediately stopped.

"K-k-k-k-kerm-kerm, I forget!" Forgetful Jones tried to say Kermit's name, but forgot. "Frog!"

"Uhm...What's going on here, Forgetful?"

"Frog, don't you know?" Forgetful looked at him.

"Know what?' Kermit asked.

"The line! I forget my line! My line was that everybody froze!" Forgetful said.

"What line?" Kermit asked.

"The line from the movie you recorded! The movie you recorded was where I said, "Everybody Freeze!" and where I went through the cowboy doors! Don't you remember? Are you forgetful too, Green?" said Forgetful.

"I'm confused...movie director? We have no movie director, Forgetful!" Kermit said.

"Yes, we do! You were one!" said Forgetful, as he pointed at Kermit.

"But we have no movie director!" said Kermit.

Forgetful Jones turned into a Human and grabbed his arm.

"Help! I'm being cowboy-napped!" The Human Forgetful Jones yelled, before turning to Kermit. "Green Frog!"

The first dream suddenly ended...

"Kermit, I've been eating too much lasagna that Jon bought from the store..." Kermit turned to find Garfield, the fat orange cat who ate and slept. "But..."

"Let me guess, Garfield, you're too fat, right?" Kermit asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Garfield questioned. "I'm totally fat, and, in fact we're all different..."

Kermit was confused by this. Then suddenly, Jonathan Q. Arbuckle, Garfield's owner, appeared before him! He was turned into blue, like his shirt. He then turned into a Smurf and Papa Smurf came and grabbed him too, along with Garfield.

Miss Piggy appeared next and she turned into a ham. She was also put into a plate of green eggs and taken by Sam-I-Am from Dr. Seuss. Sam-I-Am served the bowl of green eggs and pink ham to the person who hates green eggs and ham just like on the book.

Little Muppets appeared, and they all turned into humans. Their voices sounded different, their skin also turned brown, and they all started screaming and running after Kermit the Frog. The second dream also ended suddenly...

"Kermit!" Another voice said. Kermit turned to see a familiar face.

"Leap! Old buddy!" Kermit said cheerfully.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something I've been hiding from you these past long years..." Leap stated. Leap was wearing a red jacket with a zipper, white little squares with lines on his jacket, and a star on his red jacket.

"What is it?" Kermit said gently.

"Well, first thing off, we've always been friends, right? Just a couple of frogs with a long-lasting friendship..." Leap said.

"...Yes...?"

"Well, I was hoping we would become friends more often." Leap said.

"Wha? You meant to say?" Kermit asked.

"Yes, Kermit. I love you!" Leap said cheerfully, while hugging Kermit the Frog.

Suddenly, there was a ringing sound on the telephone, and Kermit started falling. Letting out a scream, Kermit fell into the abyss...

Kermit sprang up in bed. It was actually the alarm clock, and Leap was standing at his bed front.

"Wha, wha, what are you doing here?" Kermit asked.

"I have some confessions to make, Kermit..." Leap said.

"What's that, Leap?" Kermit asked, fearing that his nightmare would come true.

"I'm in love with somebody..." Leap said. Kermit tensed.'

"Who is it?" Kermit carefully said.

"It's...it's...it's..." Leap seemed to have a hard time saying it. Kermit was curious and dreading that Leap would say it,

"C'mon...who is it? You can say it." said Kermit.

"L-l-l-l-Lilian r-r-r-r-r-Rose F-f-f-f-f-Frog..." Leap stuttered.

"Lily?" Kermit asked.

"What? You're not jealous? Is it because you're just friends with her?!" Leap said, angry.

"No, no, no! Lily and I, we're just very good friends!" Kermit said.

"Then what about Miss Piggy?" Leap asked.

"Miss Piggy's my girlfriend, Leap." Kermit said.

"She is?...Oh." said Leap.

"Well...let's go tell Miss Piggy...ok?" said Kermit.

"Are you sure...?" asked Leap.

"Positive! Let's go, Leap!" said Kermit as Leap and Lily all walked with Kermit.

THE END

DISCLAIMER- Darius Kamron Whitehead does NOT own Muppets, LeapFrog, Sesame Street, Smurfs or Garfield. Just this story and Jeremy Sonic Frogtable along with his friend MrFrog512Lover or Mrfroglover129, his real name is Martin Jimmy Frogleaper, and they all live in my studio.

NOTE: This story might be that confusing. Almost every one takes place in some Alternate Universes, so it may explain the agendas that I have made for some characters at least.

Please Read & Review!

(c) DARIUS KAMRON WHITEHEAD


End file.
